Reconquistar
by KawaiHikari
Summary: Um mal-entendido. Um acidente. Amnésia. Ela não conseguia fazê-lo lembrar que eram namorados, então decidiu que o reconquistaria pelo que estavam vivendo.


**Reconquistar**

Uma discussão. Dois corações partidos. Ela o amava, tanto quanto ele a amava. Tudo fora um mal-entendido, mas ela não queria acreditar. Como era um engano se ela viu tudo? Aquela cena fora como uma facada no peito. No dia anterior ele havia a pedido em namoro, e agora a pouco estava beijando outra?

**Flash Back On **

Ela corria pela escola. Estava indo em direção à biblioteca. Iria encontrar o seu amado. Quando chega se depara com ele agarrado a uma ruiva.

- Shika-kun! – gritou – Quem é essa?

No mesmo momento ele jogou a garota para frente e falou:

- Tema-chan! Eu estava aqui te esperando e essa louca me agarrou!

- Ora, ora... Se não é a tão conhecida Sabaku no Temari! – intrometeu-se a ruiva

- Tayuya! Como ousa beijar essa aí, Shikamaru?

- Já disse que ela que se jogou em mim! – respondeu

- Ta bom, eu acredito! Eu te odeio Nara! – disso ao moreno, deixando uma lágrima rolar pela sua face e saindo do local a passos vagarosos, cabisbaixa.

- Shika-kun, o que deu nela? – perguntou Tayuya

- O que deu nela? – imitou-a – O que deu em você? É louca? Qual o seu problema? – gritava

- Ela!

- Me deixe em paz, Tayuya! – disse dando as costas.

Os dois saíram andando cabisbaixos. Ela porque viu aquilo. Ele porque brigou com a amada.

**Flash Back Off **

Ela, ainda cabisbaixa, andava à sua casa. Ainda não acreditava qye tudo era um mal-entendido. Estava atravessando a rua. De tão distraída, não percebeu que um carro vinha em alta velocidade.

Quando estava bem próximo, buzinou. Alguém a empurrou e foi atropelado no lugar.

- Shikamaru! – gritou desesperada.

Temari ligou a ambulância, que chegou há poucos minutos.

- Conhece-o? – questionou um médico.

- Sim...

- O que aconteceu? Pode me dizer?

- Eu estava distraída, o carro estava vindo em alta velocidade na minha direção. Quando me dei conta do que estava acontecendo, pensei que iria morrer. Mas Shikamaru me empurrou e foi atropelado em meu lugar! – disse, já com os olhos cheios de lágrimas – Tudo por causa daquela louca... Eu deveria ter acreditado nele!

- Temari! Como ele está? – perguntou uma loira de olhos azuis.

- Não sei Ino! – respondeu preocupada – Agora sei que ele, realmente, me ama! – sussurrou a si mesma.

Um silêncio se instalou ali. Ninguém conseguia pronunciar uma palavra sequer. Shikamaru era amigo de todos! E muito mais que amigo para Temari. E se ele morresse? Não! Não poderiam pensar nessa opção...

Agora fazia uma hora que estavam fazendo uma cirurgia. Explicaram que ele havia batido a cabeça violentamente contra o pára-choque do veículo na queda, fora os ossos que quebrou com o impacto.

- Será que ele vai ficar bem? – questionou Temari

- Calma Tema-chan! Tudo vai voltar ao normal! – disse

Nesse momento, o médico responsável pelo Nara se aproxima.

- E aí doutor? Ele está bem? – perguntaram as duas,

- Bom, ele está se recuperando da cirurgia, que fora um sucesso! Ficará aqui no hospital por uma semana. Mas... – fez uma pausa

- Mas o que, doutor? – questionou a Sabaku

- A parte da memória foi atingida! Quando ele voltar, talvez, não se lembrará de ninguém! Terão de ser pacientes e compreensivas com ele!

- C-como? – perguntou incrédula, Ino

- Resumidamente... Ele terá amnésia! – respondeu

Temari ficara muda. Não se lembraria de ninguém? Nem mesmo dela?

Depois disso saíram do hospital e foram embora para suas casas.

Temari adentra seu quarto e deita na cama. Afunda seu rosto no travesseiro e chora incontrolavelmente. Assim, adormece... Sonhando com seu tão amado Nara.

Uma semana já havia passado e Shikamaru recebera alta do hospital. Gaara quem fora buscá-lo.

- Shikamaru! Cara, você ta bem? – perguntou

- Err... Quem é você?

- Shikamaru! Esqueceu quem sou eu é?

- Não me lembro muito bem!

- Putz mano! Sou o Gaara! Lembra? O cara que sempre ta nas confusões com você!

- Gaara... Gaara... Gaara! – gritou – Lembro de você! Você é aquele cara que tem cara de psicopata, mas é só ver certa loira que fica derretido! E a loira... Aquela loira... É a... Ino! – disse, olhando-o.

- Shikamaru... Não entre em detalhes! – olhou-o com um olhar amedrontador – Bom... Já vi que não se lembra das pessoas, mas caso dêem alguma dica para você, consegue recordar! Vamos... Minha irmã está preocupadíssima com você! – falou, já entrando no carro

- Quem é sua irmã? – perguntou confuso

- Não se lembra dela?

- Não...

- Uma loira de olhos verdes oliva! Com quatro marias-chiquinhas! Você vivia chamando-a de problemática... Não se lembra?

- Ainda não me recordo!

Gaara ficou quieto e pensativo. Conseguira lembrar-se dele e de Ino... Mas não de Temari? Não se lembrava de sua própria namorada? Como Temari reagiria em saber que Shikamaru não se recordava dela?

Estacionou o carro na garagem do prédio de onde morava com sua irmã. Os pais do Nara estavam em uma viagem de negócios, então o moreno teria de ficar na casa dos Sabaku. Subiram de elevador e em poucos instantes estavam dentro do apartamento. Adentraram o local. Uma sala de estar com dois sofás cor creme, uma mesinha de vidro no centro com um vasinho de planta sobre a mesma, uma estante com retratos e livros, e presa à parede uma televisão de plasma; ao lado estava a cozinha; um corredor dava em quartos – três para ser mais exato – e no fim deste um simples banheiro.

Na cozinha estava Temari, preparando o almoço. Havia faltado na escola, pois queria saber se Shikamaru estava bem.

- Gaara! Acabei de ligar para a Ino e disse para ela vir aqui! – gritou a loira

- Por quê? – perguntou

- Ela quer saber se o Shika está bem! E... Ah! – disse e saiu correndo para ver o seu amado – Shka-kun! Como está?

- Você é a Temari? - questionou o Nara

- Ah sim! Sou sim! – lembrou-se que ele não se lembrava de ninguém

- Prazer! – disse sorrindo

- O prazer é todo meu! – retribuiu o sorriso.

Ele realmente não se lembrou dela! Temari teria de reconquistá-lo? Ou seria mais fácil fazê-lo recordar de que eram namorados?

Ino chegou e almoçou com eles... Gaara a pediu em namoro e ela, com certeza, aceitou! Vendo aquela cena, a Sabaku se lembrou de quando Shikamaru a pediu em namoro. Será que poderia ser feliz ao lado da pessoa amada novamente? Terminaram o almoço e ficaram um tempo jogando conversa fora. Depois, a Yamanaka foi embora.

Mais à tarde, Temari conversou com o Nara, tocou no assunto de namoro. Tentou fazê-lo lembrar do relacionamento que tinham antes do acidente, mas tudo fora em vão. Ele não se lembrava de, absolutamente, nada!

Umas semanas depois, Shikamaru já estava indo à escola. Estudava normalmente, conseguia se lembrar das coisas que havia aprendido. Porém, para relembrar completamente das matérias, Temari o ajudaria.

Em uma semana a loira já conseguira conquistar a amizade e a confiança do Nara. Os dois não se desgrudavam. Já pareciam irmãos... Mas para a Sabaku, ele era muito além de amigo e irmão! Era só ele que não lembrava que antes se amavam!

- Nee, Shika-kun! Você não se lembra se namorava antes do acidente? – perguntou, queria fazê-lo lembrar que namoravam

- Não lembro... – respondeu desapontado

- Hum... Vou te ajudar! – disse sorridente e entregou-lhe algumas fotos

- Fotos?

- Veja! – falou

O moreno observou todas, cada detalhe que tinham. Percebeu que todas eram dele e dela juntos. Abraçados!

- Eu... Eu te conhecia antes? – quetionou

- Sim! – respondeu com um doce sorriso

- Acho que éramos bons amigos! – exclamou, tentando se recordar de como conviviam

- Com certeza éramos... – disse, com um toque de tristeza na voz

Continuaram conversando e estudando. Como seria quando ele descobrisse que eram namorados? Qual seria sua reação?

Agora já fazia cinco meses desde o acidente. Shikamaru já se lembrara de tudo, menos do namoro... Cada dia que se passava era pior para Temari! Um dia ela teria de contar a verdade... Ou não? Ela queria vê-lo feliz! Não o obrigaria a ficar com ela, só porque antes do acidente namoravam! Mas quem sabe, ele não a amasse? Quem sabe, ela não o reconquistou? Isso era tudo que queria saber e ouvir!

Temari estava em seu quarto, deitada na sua cama. Não sabia parar de pensar em seu amado. Queixava-se até hoje por ter discutido com ele e não ter acreditado que tudo fora um mal-entendido... Acabou caindo no sono.

Só acordou no dia seguinte, se trocou, tomou seu café, fez a higiene matinal e logo saiu a caminho da escola. Não estava com pressa, mas corria pelas ruas, queria vê-lo logo!

- Temari! – alguém gritava

Ela ainda não havia escutado

- Temari! Desculpe! – gritou novamente

- O quê? – saiu de seus pensamentos

- Desculpe de nunca ter me lembrado! – disse

- Shikamaru?

- Desculpe não ter me recordado de que antes éramos namorados! Que tudo aconteceu por um mal-entendido! Realmente, muitas desculpas! – falou e a abraçou

- Não tem o que ser desculpado... Eu que criei tudo aquilo, Shika-kun! Desculpe! – disse

Os dois se olhavam ternamente. Os rostos próximos e as respirações já se mesclavam. Os lábios se tocaram.

Isso fora o suficiente para a menina realmente despertar. Era tudo um sonho!

- Foi só um sonho! – murmurou com um tom de tristeza

Ainda eram 17h... Ou seja, só tinha dormido por 2h! O que faria até a hora de dormir? Quem sabe sair... Ligou às suas amigas – Sakura, Ino, Tenten e Hinata. Queria esquecer todas as mágoas e ir se divertir. Fazer compras com suas melhores amigas era a melhor opção!

Às 17h30min em ponto, todas estavam no shopping. Ino já foi arrastando todas às compras! Temari adorava o jeito extrovertido da amiga. Apesar de parecer uma patricinha, era uma garota meiga, doce, gentil, inteligente e principalmente verdadeira e amiga!

- Por que eu fui aceitar de vir ao shopping? – lamentava Tenten, uma morena de olhos e cabelos cor chocolate.

Mitsashi Tenten não era como Ino. Não gostava de shoppings, não gostava de compras, não gostava de maquiagem, não ligava para a aparência... Para ser mais exato, não gostava de quase nada que uma garota fazia! Vivia com os meninos... Mas mesmo assim, ainda era feminista! Odiava machismo! Isso era o que fazia Temari admirá-la e considerá-la sua melhor amiga.

- Para de reclamar Tenten! Você já está aqui, não está? Você tem idéia de quanto é bom fazer compras? Tenten! O shopping é o paraíso! – dizia Ino

- Ta... Como quiser! Hunf... – murmurou

- Ah, deixa disso Ten-chan! Vamos deixar a porquinha ser feliz, não? – falou Sakura, rindo.

- Ela merece ser feliz uma vez, não acha? – brincou a Sabaku, que estava calada até o momento.

- Ta certo! Só hoje... Mas só hoje mesmo! Eu vou fazer as compras com vocês! – disse a Mitsashi, sorrindo.

Haruno Sakura era meiga, amiga, compreensível e sensível. Tinha cabelos róseos e lindos olhos verdes-esmeralda. Não era muito de arrumar confusões, mas se falavam mal de seus amigos... Era briga, na certa! Amava muito todos os que estavam ao seu redor. Ela e Ino formavam uma dupla equilibrada.

- Finalmente! – gritou Ino, com os olhos brilhando

- Ino-chan, não grite! – repreendeu-a Hinata

- Desculpe Hina-chan! – disse sem graça

Hinata era a Hyuuga mais doce conhecida. Sabia ouvir as pessoas e falar o necessário. Era inteligente e repreensiva. Não gostava de chamar à atenção. Tímida. Tinha os longos cabelos escuros e olhos perolados, como os de todos os Hyuugas. Seu olhar era feito de calma e inocência. Era a amiga perfeita para desabafar.

- Bom agora que a Mitsashi já decidiu que vai participar da maratona de compras com nós, vamos? – perguntou a Haruno

Sem esperar a resposta, Ino já foi arrastando todas as meninas a uma loja. Não esperaria mais nenhum segundo.

Temari estava em uma loja de bijuterias. Compraria um presente para Sakura, já que seu aniversário estava próximo. Um conjunto de pulseiras e um colar com um S, simbolizando o nome da amiga. Pronto! Isso era o que levaria.

Pagou o presente e escolheu uma caixinha de listras brancas e roxas para guardá-lo.

Ao sair da loja, avistou suas amigas com um grupo de homens, então foi direto junto delas. Lá estavam Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara, Neji e... Shikamaru! Os garotos mais populares da escola. Temari tinha ido ao shopping só para esquecer Shikamaru e ali o encontra... Por que em todos os lugares que vai, encontra o Nara?

Conversaram um pouco e logo se separaram de novo. Homens para um canto e mulheres para outro. Apesar de Sasuke e Sakura, Naruto e Hinata, Neji e Tenten, Gaara e Ino namorarem, sempre era bom ter um tempo só entre garotos (as).

Shikamaru, por ser preguiçoso, foi a sua casa e descansou. Após tomar um longo banho relaxante, deitou em sua cama e pegou novamente as fotos que Temari lhe entregara. De onde a conhecia? Adormeceu assim... Pensando na Sabaku.

Durante dias a loira dava dicas ao Nara, mas ele de nada se lembrava. Sempre que chegava a casa, deitava e via as fotos. Não adiantava nada, mas gostava de ver os dois abraçados.

Dias, meses... Temari já estava sem esperanças de que seu amor voltaria para ela. Havia tanto tempo que ela o ajudava para lembrar as coisas e nada... Então decidiu que, ao invés de fazê-lo lembrar do passado, iria reconquistá-lo pelo que estavam vivendo agora.

A última semana de aulas chegara! Será que a Sabaku poderia conquistar seu amor em tão pouco tempo? Teria de agir o mais rápido possível, pois descobrira que Tayuya se aproveitou da amnésia do garoto para se aproximar dele e dar o bote – como diziam.

Estava a caminho da escola, com as fotos na mão. Ainda não se lembrava de onde conhecia Temari! Será... Não! Não podia ser! Será mesmo que eram namorados? Com certeza não eram! Se fossem, ela já teria dito! Chegou à escola, ainda um pouco perturbado com os pensamentos que lhe vieram à cabeça.

Temari parecia um pouco distante, um pouco... Triste! Ele a conhecia muito bem, ela não era de ficar triste por qualquer coisa. Algo muito ruim a abalou! Apressou os passos e sentou-se ao lado dela. Assim, começou a falar:

- Tema-chan, o que aconteceu? Você nunca está triste!

Ela nada respondeu, estava perdida em seus próprios pensamentos.

- Tema-chan? - elevou um pouco a voz e movimentou a mão na frente do rosto da loira.

- Hum? Ah... Shika-kun! – disse desanimada

- O que houve Tema-chan? – perguntou

- Ah! Nada! Nada... – respondeu

- Ora, diga-me o que houve! – implicou

- Não se preocupe com o que acontece comigo, Shika! – falou

- Eu sempre vou me preocupar com você! – disse com um sorriso gentil

- Certo... – suspirou – É sobre o seu passado...

Ele, por um momento ficou em silêncio, mas logo pediu para que prosseguisse.

- Shika-kun... Eu te amo... – disse em um tom baixo e triste. Tinha certeza de que ele a acharia uma idiota. Mas estava totalmente errada!

Ele, ao ouvir aquelas palavras, num movimento rápido, abraçou-a. E logo após soltá-la, deixou seus rostos próximos o bastante para conseguirem ouvir as batidas do coração de cada um. Assim, aos poucos, foram diminuindo a proximidade, logo selando os lábios. A princípio, um simples selinho, mas em pouco tempo se tornou uma dança de línguas suave e carinhosa.

Após alguns segundo se separaram em busca de ar. Maldito oxigênio! Os dois se fitavam intensamente, ambos um pouco corados. Nenhum teve coragem de proferir palavra alguma, mas palavras, agora, nada valiam. Os olhares trocados eram o suficiente. Um olhar intenso e demonstrando amor.

Já se passavam cinco minutos e ninguém nada disse, aquele silêncio começara a incomodar Temari, assim se pronunciou:

- Bom, eu vou indo...

- Espere Tema-chan! – disse

- O quê?

- Tenho que pedir uma coisa a você! – disse

- Diga...

- Desculpa! – falou em um tom calmo

- Depois desse beijo, pensei que iria me pedir em namoro! – encarou-o

- Bom... Eu não precisaria, precisaria? – questionou

- Não entendi! – disse confusa

- Andei pensando esses dias, tentando me lembrar de onde te conhecia. Se não éramos somente amigos, éramos namorados... Mas eu não tinha certeza, pois nunca me disse se me amava ou não! Assim, com a sua declaração e com a sua dica de que era sobre o meu passado, conclui que éramos namorados! – disse sorrindo

- Agora sei por que dizem que você é inteligente! – falou e o abraçou – Eu te amo, Shika-kun!

Estavam tão felizes que nem notaram a presença próxima de certa ruiva. Faria de tudo para estragar novamente aquele casal!

A aula tinha acabado, agora iriam almoçar. Na biblioteca como nos velhos tempos! Ela corria em encontro de seu amado, mas ao chegar ao local marcado viu a mesma cena! Shikamaru agarrado a Tayuya! A mesma coisa daquele dia!

- Shika-kun! – gritou

Ele jogou a ruiva para frente e logo foi se explicar:

- Tema-chan ela... – não pôde continuar, pois foi interrompido pelo indicador da Sabaku

- Eu sei Shika-kun! Eu sei muito bem o que aconteceu... É só um mal-entendido! – disse, assim o abraçou e deixou que uma fina lágrima escorresse pela sua face.

Temari sabia que Shikamaru não tinha se lembrado que eram namorados, só concluiu isso por causa das dicas dela, das fotos e da declaração! Ele não voltou para ela porque, no passado, tinham uma relação, mas sim porque, com o tempo, ela o reconquistou!


End file.
